Return
by One-Winged-Honeybee
Summary: The gang is getting back together to investigate strange happenings in Nibelheim- People are disappearing, and the Shinra mansion seems to have a new resident. Could it mean the return of an enemy thought to be long-gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, however, I do own a copy of the movie. So, in a way, I do.

**Chapter One**

Reno was starting to regret his decision.

His plan had seemed great, brilliant at the time it had appeared in his mind. But now that he had acted out his scheme, he was seeing the consequences. _I blame Cloud,_ Reno thought bitterly. After all, Cloud was the reason this had seemed necessary to begin with. Cloud and a pint-sized ninja named...

"Yuffie! Can't we talk about this?"

"No! Give me back my materia!" The White Rose of Wutai yelled, shuriken in hand, "Don't think I won't use this!"

Reno and Yuffie were running through the streets, Yuffie chasing after the redheaded Turk, which caused a lot of comotion in the usually quiet neighborhood. As he was running, Reno saw a building he recognized and raced towards it. Yuffie saw the building too, and realized what he was planning. _Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily, _Yuffie thought. He obviously thought she wouldn't clobber him with all those people nearby. Wrong.

Reno burst through the door of Seventh Heaven, causing the customers and the brunette working behind the counter to look over at the pair that had just run in. Reno sat down on a stool at the counter and pulled three materia out of his pocket, one Cura and two Fire.

"Give those back!" Yuffie shouted, reaching for the materia.

"Um, guys?" Tifa said, puzzled, "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Later," Reno promised, then turned back to Yuffie. "If you want these back, you'll need to listen to what I have to say."

"Like hell I will." She reached for the materia again, but Reno moved them just out of her reach.

"Cloud needs your help."

The ninja lowered her arms and looked at Reno skeptically. "What?"

Reno continued, relieved that his plan to get her to listen had actually gone somewhere. "There's something going on in Nibelheim. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it isn't good. Cloud hasn't told me much, but he'sforming a group of people to check it out." Reno could see he'd caught her interest. "It'll be dangerous," He added.

Yuffie considered this for a moment, before announcing: "I'm in!"

Reno sighed, relieved.

"Now give me back my materia!" Yuffie said, grabbing the materia from his hands and running out the door.

"That energy..." Tifa laughed, handing a drink to a man in a business suit, "Does she ever get tired?"

"I'm beginning to wish she had an _Off _switch" Reno muttered, causing Tifa to laugh and almost spill the wine on her customer.

**A/N: **This is Reno's chapter. Each chapter will feature a different character as they embark on this journey Cloud is planning... ENJOY! ~Honeybee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Short and sweet.

**Chapter Two**

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Cloud sighed, wondering how to explain his thinking without insulting Tifa. He'd only thought of her safety, but would she see it that way? _No harm in trying._

"I didn't want you to come because... I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you. This journey is going to be dangerous, and-"

"You think I can't handle dangerous?" Tifa was angry now. "I've done dangerous things before. I've seen _hell_- You of all people should know."

Cloud flinched. Of course he knew. Watching her village burn, her father die. She'd fought Sephiroth with him. But this time...

He tried to speak, but Tifa cut him off. "I'm coming whether you like it or not. End of story." Then she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Cloud sighed. When Tifa made up her mind, no one could stop her.

He sat in silence for a couple minutes, until a sudden noise made him jump. His ringtone, the sound of a chocobo chirping.

"Hello?"

"Cloud. I have more news." It was Vincent, calling from Nibelheim.

"What is it?" Cloud inquired nervously, praying for better news than the last time Valentine had called.

"There have been more disapearings, but that's not all," Vincent stated grimly, "They found two bodies in the woods yesterday. A mother and her child."

Cloud sat silently, waiting for more.

"There's a new building on the outskirts of Nibelheim. A laboratory close to the Shinra mansion. I haven't been able to find much about the lab, or who runs it..."

"Thankls for the info. I'll be there in a couple days." Cloud closed his phone, his gaze wandering to the sword leaning against the wall.

"Guess you'll be seeing daylight again..."

...

_Two weeks earlier, in Nibelheim_

The woman pushed up her glasses, which had begun to slide down her nose. Her unruly red hair was pulled back, to prevent it from providing a distraction. She looked at her latest assignment- No, newest _success_. She pulled her cell phone from her lab-coat pocket, dialing a number and placing the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Grace Crow from Lab Eight reporting, sir."

"Ah, miss Crow! I take it you've made a breakthrough?"

"It is done, Director."

"Excellent! I knew you would do well! I would like to witness this success as soon as I can!"

Grace grinned. "You should come to the lab now, sir. I guarantee it will be worth it."

"Very well, I'll be there at Seven."

"Perfect." Dr. Crow shut her phone, turning to look at her subject. She had done it, She had brought back the dead. He was unconcious, but his breathing was normal. He would be just like he was when he was alive. Grace sat at her desk, filling out the necessary paperwork. Suddenly, she heard a sound like breaking glass. She turned to see her test subject awoken, staring at her with newly awakened eyes.

"Good morning." These were the last words Grace heard before his sword peirced her heart.

Later, the director would find Grace Crow, her lab coat stained with blood, and the expiriment supposedly missing. And soon after, he would meet the same end at the reanimated Sephiroth's blade.

...

**A/N: **The end of another chapter! This one was a bit more serious, but I don't want it to get too depressing so the next chap will probably be Yuffie's POV.


End file.
